This invention relates to a means for transferring passengers from buses to a waiting ship that is docked at a facility. The invention teaches the construction of a passenger transfer facility with the passenger transfer taking place in a manner that does not expose the commuting public to the risk of entering the water.
A parent application, filed Jan. 31, 2000, utilized a special marine terminal building to function as an xe2x80x98interface mechanismxe2x80x99 between the buses and a riverboat docked at the marine terminal. In that invention, the transfer procedure involved people leaving the buses and moving through the marine terminal, with safety barriers rising or lowering so as to protect the passengers from the risk of entering the water.
The present invention reduces that risk further by mechanically moving passengers from the buses directly down to the waiting riverboats; and, further the present invention is adaptable to a wide variety of geographic and topological conditions that make the potential use of the invention more likely.
The invention discloses a means for transferring passengers from buses, on the shore, to one or more riverboats waiting to receive the passengers. The invention includes a combination of buses, a transportation means for ferrying passengers from the buses to the waiting riverboats, and a means for establishing a substantially level plane between the riverboats, the transportation ferrying means, and a semi-floating dock structure.
Yamura discloses a floating dry dock comprising a plurality of pontoons that are interconnected, means for leveling each pontoon. The means for leveling are two separate systems, one for leveling the list or inclination of the pontoons; and, a second system for controlling the depth of floatation.
Fromnick et al discloses a Tide Compensation System measures tide level with a float gauge to generate a digital signal. Another gauge is located in a ballast tank, in the floating structure. The two signals are compared, and the difference actuates valves to pump water into or out of the ballast tank, whereby the floating structure is raised or lowered in the water.
Frankel discloses a Floating Stable Terminal that is a floating island structure or deep water ship terminal, which can be anchored or free floating. The invention structure provides a safe berth for tankers, bulk carriers, or any type of ship. The terminal is also fittable with hydraulic or other effective fendering system assuring safe berthing of large ships alongside.
Peck el al. discloses a Left for Water Vehicles that is attached to one side of a dock structure. The Lift a air tank and surrounding structure so that a water vehicles can be raised above the water level, or lowered down to the water, by floatation or gravity.
Grip et al. discloses a Pontoon Bridge with Automatic Height Adjusting and Locking Systems that anchors a bridge to the bottom with weights. Cables are wound onto common shafts such that the winding up of sink cables causes unwinding of the anchor cables, which allows vertical adjustment of the bridge.
None of the prior art, taken singularly or collectively, disclose an apparatus for transferring passengers, from buses to ships, with the ships docked at a floating dock structure that uses a river""s water flow to sequentially level each end of the float dock structure.
Further, none of the prior art discloses an apparatus for providing a means for coordinating a transfer of passengers from a passenger transfer means to and from a riverboat.
Several objects and advantages of my invention are:
A primary object of this invention is to provide a means for vertical adjustment of a semi-floating passenger transfer facility so as to compensate for different water levels in an aquatic environment, such as a river.
Another object of this invention is to use the current flow of the aquatic environment, such as a rivers current, to assist in the facility leveling process so as to establish and maintain a substantially level orientation to a semi-floating platform.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for establishing and maintaining sufficient freeboard so as to mechanically engage a docking riverboat in such a manner that water (wave flooding) does not enter the passenger compartment of either the riverboat or the passenger transfer means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means for ferrying passengers from a bus location so as to establish a substantially level orientation between the means for ferrying passengers and the bus; and further, to establish a substantially level orientation between the means for ferrying passengers, and a riverboat docked at the passenger transfer facility so as to provide a safe, convenient, and weather-proof transfer of passengers to and from the means for ferrying passengers, and the docked riverboat.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for securing the riverboat to the transfer facility structure so as to establish a secure connection for the embarkation and debarkation of passengers.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for weather-protection as the passengers move from the passenger ferrying means to and from the buses and to and from the docked riverboat.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a passenger transfer facility that is adaptable to a wide range of aquatic and geographical conditions, from low riverbanks to high bluff conditions. By providing a passenger ferrying means adaptable to a wide range of installation conditions, the invention eliminates the need for elevators, escalators, or stairs.
A still further object of the invention is to increase the functionality of the passenger transfer facility by utilizing the riverboats themselves as secondary docking platforms whereby passengers move to and from the passenger ferrying means, through a riverboat and into another (the secondary) riverboat. More than one riverboat may dock at the same berth at the passenger transfer facility.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for wind abatement so as to minimize the wind-induced movement of riverboats at dock, or movements of the passenger transfer means.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawing.